


Siren in the Night

by cloverfield



Series: Are You Gonna Be My Girl [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Gratuitous porn, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Be My Dangerous Girl'; in which Fai and Kurogane skip the dinner part of their dinner-date, and go straight for dessert instead. Complete. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to 'Be My Dangerous Girl', which was my entry for Team LOL for the 2014 KuroFai Olympics, for the prompt 'Rule 63'. You may need to read the first to understand a little context, but really, this is just blatant, blatant porn.
> 
> I have no self control. I have no regrets, either.

They barely made it to the hotel room with the way Fai had been carrying on, and it was Kurogane’s fault for encouraging her. Because really, she could’ve kept her hands to herself in the elevator -kept them from wandering over narrow hips and fine-boned wrists and a peach-perfect arse ripe for squeezing- but where was the fun in that? Not when she knew now that Fai wanted her just as bad, just as much as all those dizzy fantasies that had come spilling forth the moment she’d seen those pale skinny legs with their dainty feet scrunching into the hotel carpet, blue eyes hooded and bottom lip bitten soft; fuck, it had been _hard_ not to just grab a handful of that fuzzy sweater and pull her down onto the plush couch, and with how Fai had wriggled back into her jeans later, denim climbing up her legs the way Kurogane’s hands had wanted to, hadn’t made it any easier.

But that was three days ago and this was _now_ , and Fai’s breath huffed hot and sweet against the slope of her neck as Kurogane unlocked the door and tumbled them through it into the room beyond.

“Oh, fuck,” Fai panted, “fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” and Kurogane just _had_ to lean down and kiss that filthy mouth, slow and deep and thorough. Fai’s hands closed tight around her wrists, yanked her close; the door slammed closed behind them with a bang as Kurogane stumbled, but the motion smoothed out as she moved forward and gained momentum so that it culminated in Fai pinned against the wall, legs spread wide over Kurogane’s thigh and head falling back as she rode up high against the satiny wallpaper. “Mm,” said Fai, except it was more of a moan, and her hair curled soft like a halo around her face, her hands wandering up and across Kurogane’s back, fisting eager handfuls of her jacket with a squeak of leather.

Fai’s hips rolled once, twice, and the growl that trickled up Kurogane’s throat and spilled from her lips was in no way a conscious thing- though the way she dipped her head to press her lips against the slope of Fai’s chin -teeth gliding down the soft arch of her throat- certainly was. “I wanna,” mumbled Fai, because of course she would keep talking when they were inches away from sex, _of course_ , “I wanna get this off you. I wanna see you _naked_ ,” and here her voice turned hot, soft and molten as long skinny fingers found their way across Kurogane’s sides, tickling down her ribs and finding purchase beneath the cotton of her shirt to splay cool hands over the flat of her belly. And yeah, Kurogane wanted that too- wanted nothing above them but sheets, nothing between them but skin and sweat.

“Fuck,” said Fai again, the word crackling just a little when Kurogane nipped at the underside of her chin. “Oh, you’re magnificent. I _just_ \- I wanna lick your stomach, I wanna run my tongue between your breasts and down your belly. I want to kiss your navel,” she confessed, and the sudden scrape of blunt nails over skin that rippled with goosebumps was in no way unwelcome. “I want _so much_ ,” gasped Fai, and she _had_ to know what her eyes looked like ( _dark and dazed, blue gone almost violet in the hazy light of the lamps, so hot that flame licked everywhere her gaze fell_ ) because there was no chance she had no clue what she was doing to Kurogane with them- and if there _was_ , if she really didn’t know, then Kurogane was in so much trouble it wasn’t worth fighting it.

Her thighs squeezed around Kurogane’s leg, hips rocking urgently, grinding against her through denim. “Can we get naked? Please? I’ll beg if I have to,” confessed Fai, her fingers fluttering about Kurogane’s ribs, the tips of her thumbs sliding sure and firm up her breastbone and hooking under the centre of her bra. “ _Do_ you want me to beg?” and this was a sudden filthy gleam in her eyes, feathery eyebrows climbing thoughtfully high. “Because I can, if you like. I’ve been told I’m rather good at it,” she murmured, tongue flicking soft and wet over the curve of her lips.

It was too easy for Kurogane to picture her begging, splayed naked and open and _needy_ over tangled sheets, hair a mess and mouth panting; to see gleaming blue flutter beneath pale eyelashes, those narrow hips rising and falling and rising again as she twisted in frustration, lips red-bitten and swollen and gasping with heat. The point of her chin would be haughty still, the glint in her eyes calculated and sharp even as her hands kneaded desperate knots in the bedding. Because if Fai pleaded it was only to get what she wanted and not because she couldn’t help it; Kurogane had known her for all of a week and already she knew _that_ , anyone with half a brain could see the cunning beneath that fluffy exterior, and fuck but it only made her hungrier for it.

This time it was Kurogane that swore, breathing hard against the slope of Fai’s neck, and she could _feel_ Fai grinning when she kissed the top of her ear. “That’s not a no,” she laughed, and her hands were now sliding around to Kurogane’s back, tugging at the clasp of her bra with practiced surety. It came undone easily -certainly easier than Kurogane herself could manage even with both her hands behind her back- her breasts falling heavily forward, but Fai’s hands were already there again, sliding into her bra to cup their weight, thumbs flicking gently over her nipples as Fai moaned happily. “Yeah, that’s perfect,” she sighed, and Kurogane bit her lip, grunting as a spike of heat shot through her and lanced down, leaving an ache throbbing in her belly.

Making it to the bed was sounding better by the second.

Maybe Fai could read her mind, because she squeezed her thighs together hard enough to push herself upwards -trailing her lips warm and soft over Kurogane’s cheek, catching the corner of her mouth with a kiss- and breathed a heady sigh into Kurogane’s ear. “Bed, please,” she said, sounding so far from composed that even Kurogane shuddered- though that could’ve been from Fai pinching her nipples gently between her cool fingertips, just hard enough to make her blood spark. “I _really_ want to be naked with you right now.”

As if there was anything Kurogane could say to that but _yes_ , as if there was anything she could do but get a firm grip on Fai’s arse and step away from the wall -making her squeak in shock as her legs wrapped urgently around Kurogane’s hips, blue eyes wide and delighted when it dawned that yes, Kurogane could and was holding her up with apparent ease- and take one determined step after another towards the other side of the suite, where a king-size bed waited.

She lost her jacket on the way, Fai tugging it free and letting it pool down around her elbows; it was a little tricky to shift her grip -one hand holding Fai firmly by the arse as she shrugged that arm free and then swapped her hands- but the frantic kisses Fai dotted all over her face and neck and the scoop of skin showing above her shirt’s collar made the heavy, muffled slap of leather against the carpet worth it. Kurogane’s boots were next; she toed them off with the skill she’d learnt from too many years of wearing them, and Fai was certainly helping when it came to getting the fly of her jeans undone, the clever fingers of one hand working her zipper even as the other hand gleefully grabbed at tight denim.

“Oh, you have such a _glorious_ arse,” sighed Fai as she squeezed a good handful of it, pressing her chest warm against Kurogane’s own. “I don’t think I ever wanna take my hands off it.” She could feel Fai’s breasts moving, heaving beneath her thin shirt with every shifting breath, and abruptly Kurogane was fired by the need to see her without it. She wanted Fai laid out before her, bare and gleaming with the sweat just starting to prick their skin; it felt like a knot in her belly, pulling tight and aching, and her knees almost wobbled from the sudden shock of it.

“Your shirt,” she managed to grit out, stumbling just a little as she side-stepped a coffee table and her socked feet came up against a ridiculously opulent rug, “I need you to take it off.”

“Okay,” said Fai calmly, but her eyes were hot and knowing and Kurogane could see her tongue swipe over her teeth as she grinned hungrily. “Stop moving for a second.”

Kurogane froze on the spot, her hands clamped around Fai’s lean thighs, and watched intently as Fai leant backwards against the circle of Kurogane’s arms, a long slow arch of her spine as Fai crossed her arms across her body -squeezing her small breasts together, forcing them to strain against the tight constraints of thin cotton- and grasped the bottom of her worn shirt. She tugged it off without fanfare, shaking her hair out as it flopped around her face and she tossed the crumpled wad of fabric to the ground with little care where it ended up; the teasing grin she shot her way said she knew exactly how fascinated Kurogane was by the sheer, dusky lace of her bra. “I’ve been hoping I might get lucky too,” she explained cheerfully, winding her arms back around Kurogane’s neck. “I wanted to be _prepared_ , you know, just in case.” Her eyes glittered. “If you’d been quicker about it, you could have seen me in _red_.”

Abruptly, Kurogane was hit with the urge to laugh, some fierce joy squeezing in her chest; because yeah, she wanted to see Fai in her favourite colour, see that fair skin wrapped in ribbons of scarlet, and that it not only might but _would_ happen was something to grin about. She didn’t though, kept it bottled in her chest but let the warmth bleed through her smile all the same. “This one’s nice,” she murmured, bringing one hand up to trail appreciative fingers over the dark lace; against creamy skin, the smoky charcoal colour of the silky cloth stood out starkly. Her calluses caught on the delicate patterns as her fingertips moved, and Fai shivered as she palmed one breast through the thin fabric, her hand cupping the swell of it completely. Fai’s nipple pebbled beneath her fingers, tight where she dragged her thumb across it, and Fai’s eyelashes fluttered gently as she drew slow circles around the peak. “You’ll have to show me the red ones later.”

Fai raised a feathery eyebrow. “Cocky, aren’t we? Can’t say I don’t like it though,” she added huskily. “Come on- bed’s that way, and I’m _dying_ to get you out of those jeans.”

Kurogane supposed she couldn’t argue with that. Her clothes were starting to chafe now that the heat in her blood was making itself known; rough cloth rubbing up against skin that felt too tight in uncomfortable ways- and Fai seemed no better if how she was wriggling about in Kurogane’s arms was any indication. But she didn’t immediately drop Fai on the bed, as Fai had clearly been expecting her to; Kurogane herself the one that sat down heavily on the edge of the plump mattress, Fai bouncing in her lap as her long legs splayed about Kurogane’s thighs, the change in position giving her a perfect view of blue eyes and a haughty chin. “Better,” said Kurogane, statement and question both.

Fai grinned. “Oh, yes,” she purred, all buttery and soft, but there was steel beneath the velvet of her lilting voice, and the hands that curled around Kurogane’s shoulders, grabbing handfuls of her shirt and tugging on the loosened straps of her bra, were firm. “ _This_. Take it off, all of it.”

As if there was anything Kurogane could do but yield to that imperious demand, leaning back a little as she yanked off her shirt and bra, tossing both without a care over the side of the bed; Fai’s eyes widened gleefully at the sight of her stripped to the waist, greedy hands slipping down Kurogane’s chest and cupping her breasts eagerly. “Mmm,” said Fai, humming blissfully as her fingers traced slow circles about a dark nipple that peaked at her touch. “You are so _lovely_ , I just want to,” and before Kurogane could say anything, that fair head was dipping down, blonde hair sloughing soft and ticklish against her skin as Fai leant to the side and kissed the swell of her breast. Soft lips trailed lower, the delicate point of her tongue flicking wetly across the tip of Kurogane’s breast and punching sudden heat into her stomach at that barest, lightest touch.

Kurogane hissed through her teeth, head tipping back as Fai sucked her nipple into the wet warmth of a teasing mouth, tongue insistent and wicked; clever hands slipped down her sides, stroking the muscle of her stomach -muscle that jumped and twitched with every throb of pleasure from those lips suckling at her breast- and curling about Kurogane’s hips so that Fai’s thumbs could trace the jut of her hipbones. “Hah,” managed Kurogane, and then a string of unintelligible sounds; she could hardly stop them welling in her throat as the ache rolling in her belly doubled over and over again. Finally she cupped one hand about the back of Fai’s head, threading her fingers through the soft mess of silky hair to firm her grip, and eased Fai away with some reluctance.

“Keep doing that,” said Kurogane flatly, “and we’re never gonna get our clothes off.”

Fai pouted, honest-to-god _pouted_ , and it looked so damn much like Tomoyo that Kurogane flinched. “Fuck,” she muttered, and Fai laughed.

“That’s the intention, yes,” she giggled, and it was so ridiculously perfect to see her happy like this ( _face flushed, blue eyes glowing, smiling wide and crookedly with a flash of white teeth; soft hair a curling mess, elegant throat tipped back, small breasts pushed forward as her ribcage heaved with laughter_ ) that Kurogane actually forgot her protests and simply stared. This woman, perched on her lap, tight jeans biting into narrow hips and ratty sneakers tapping against Kurogane’s shins as she wriggled in delight, was quite possibly the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen- and here she was, looking down at Kurogane like a feast had been spread before her.

“ _Ooh_ ,” sighed Fai, as Kurogane laid back against the bed, lifting one arm to flick the heavy mass of her hair out from under her shoulders and spill it across the covers, “I am going to have such _fun_ with you.” Her hands landed warm on the flat of Kurogane’s belly, fingers splayed wide and blunt nails scratching just lightly over taut skin; the shudder each trailing stroke brought as Fai dragged her nails down in thin lines of heat was not worth hiding, not when she couldn’t help but arch upwards, Fai shifting in her lap as her hips lifted. From this angle, Kurogane noticed the piercing in her navel for the first time, a silver bar with a bright blue stone that winked as Fai’s belly trembled with her every breath.

“Fuck,” said Fai eloquently, biting her bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth; it popped out again petulantly, wet and shining and pink, and Kurogane suddenly needed more than anything in the world to just sink her teeth into the fullness of it. “I just wanna eat you up.”

“Later,” said Kurogane, as if a small part of her brain was not chanting _go for your fucking life_ at the back of her skull. “Get naked first. I’m not having sex with you while you’re still wearing _sneakers_ , for fuck’s sake.”

Fai grinned. “Oh, she’s so _bossy_ \- but I think she knows I like it.” She stretched upwards then, flat stomach hollowing out and ribs heaving as she arched; the blue stone in her navel twinkled as her arms rose gracefully, dainty wrists crossing over her head as she reached towards the ceiling. Her head tipped back, chin pointed, eyes closed, but the peace of her expression was ruined by the sway of her hips as she ground down, thighs splaying wide and denim pulling tight. “If she wants me naked, I suppose I can’t deny her, not when she’s been good so far,” Fai murmured.

“I’m gonna be bad in a minute if you don’t take your fucking jeans off,” muttered Kurogane, one hand clutching the heat of a denim-clad thigh, fingers squeezing in spite of her best intentions to keep them still.

Fai laughed again. “Don’t tempt me,” she purred, eyes still closed, but her hands were moving again, back arching as she unclipped her bra and peeled it free with a lot more grace then Kurogane could have managed. Fai tossed it behind her with a grin, blue gleaming in her navel and below the pale fan of her eyelashes; when she surged up onto her knees to slide her own hands down her body -cupping her small breasts, flicking her nipples with her thumbs, splaying her fingers wide and eager over the flare of her ribs and stroking them slow over the slope of her stomach- Kurogane realised with a start that the person making that throaty rumbling sound was actually herself, growling with satisfaction at the sight.

“Mm,” said Fai, fanning her hands wide over her narrow hips to curl her fingers into her waistband, and her gaze _burned_ where it tracked across Kurogane’s face, “she _likes_ that.” Her button popped open with a sharp tug, zipper rasping down without Fai’s fingers clasping it as she simply grabbed the corners of her jeans and slowly pulled them apart, dusky lace and silky cloth coming into view as denim parted- and before Kurogane could bite through her bottom lip from sheer sexual frustration, Fai slipped neatly backwards off the bed, toeing her shoes off and shimmying out of her jeans as though she hadn’t been playing the part of the coquette three seconds ago.

“You too,” she murmured, and that was all the invitation Kurogane needed, arching upright awkwardly and yanking her jeans off as fast as she could. And maybe Fai was laughing at her eagerness, but really, at this point Kurogane had no fucks left to give; she’d wanted this since the first time she’d seen Fai grin, catty and sly and infuriatingly sexy, and seeing her laugh at Tomoyo’s terrible jokes and get all dressed up in layers of shimmering blue silk and, most importantly, take down an armed man with a _fucking frying pan,_ had been nail after nail in the coffin of ‘goddamn, I really need to get this woman naked’. Like hell _clothes_ were getting in her way now, and if that meant she ended up tearing something, so fucking be it.

There was no sexy way to take one’s socks off, so Kurogane took comfort in the knowledge that at least both of them looked equally stupid at that bit -Fai wobbling briefly on one skinny leg, grinning and unabashed even as Kurogane herself ripped hers off her feet without care for where they ended up- but then Fai was sliding her lingerie down her legs, dark silky cloth forgotten in a lacy puddle on the floor as she stepped back towards the bed and between Kurogane’s legs, and any blood Kurogane had left in her brain surged downwards with tidal force.

“I,” said Kurogane, and forgot to finish the sentence, watching in fascination as Fai raised one hand, pale fingers splaying wide over her own dusky skin as she pressed her palm gently against Kurogane’s chest; she barely had to push, just the lightest pressure, and Kurogane toppled back against the covers like a castle crumbling, hopeless and helpless and _breathless_ with anticipation as Fai slid up and onto the bed, settling into her lap in one fluid movement.

Fai shifted a little, making herself comfortable; the soft light of the bedside lamp poured over her hair like honey as she shook it out, fine fair strands floating about her face in a way that should have been ridiculous but when paired with smouldering, you’re-gonna-scream-my-name bedroom eyes was unfairly sexy. “I notice you’re still wearing _these_ ,” she laughed, trailing her fingertips down in ticklish little lines and snapping the thin band of elastic about Kurogane’s hips.

“You distracted me,” growled Kurogane, her hands rising and smoothing up the length of Fai’s legs. “You’re surprisingly good at that.” Goosebumps broke out under her touch, Fai shivering; the fine fair hair dusting pale skin stood up, an electric quiver racing through the muscle where her palms pressed flat, and when Kurogane curled her fingers, stroking her thumbs gently into the warmth between spread thighs, Fai’s hips jumped in anticipation.

“Ah,” she mumbled, licking her lips. Kurogane’s thumbs trailed higher, and the slow scrape of her calluses must have been maddening if the way Fai’s throat worked as she swallowed was any indication. _Tit for fucking tat,_ thought Kurogane, and grinned; she couldn’t help the twisting satisfaction at the sight of Fai shifting restlessly, legs splaying wide about Kurogane’s hips, her own hands fluttering up to sink skinny fingers into the soft mess of her hair and press flat against her breasts. “Ahhh. Can you maybe, _mm_ , hurry it up a bit?”

“Nah,” said Kurogane, and vindictively at that. Twice in the past two days she’d worked herself into a lather thinking about what it would be like to have Fai in her lap like this ( _warm and shaking and hungry for everything she could give her_ ) and now that the reality was proving better than the fantasy she was going to _savour_ it. “I think I’ll take my time, if that’s alright with you.”

It obviously wasn’t, a frown creasing the corners of Fai’s mouth and narrowing her eyes, but Kurogane didn’t really give Fai the chance to respond with more than that, curling one hand around the curve of her arse and _squeezing_ ; Fai shuddered, her head tipping back and her back arching sweetly, and when Kurogane feathered her fingertips over the soft, damp skin between trembling thighs the woman above her just sighed helplessly, lips parting on a shivering breath.

Still, teasing was one thing, and torture another- and Kurogane wasn’t fucking cruel. She could always tie Fai down and watch her writhe later.

“Tell me what you want,” she murmured, feeling generous; she stroked her fingers up the cleft of Fai’s arse and into the dip at the base of her spine where sweat dappled soft skin, clinging to her fingertips. “Tell me how you want me to touch you.”

Fai sighed again, and this time there was nothing helpless about it. “Oh,” she whispered, and her long skinny fingers curled around Kurogane’s wrist like a bracelet. “If I start, I don’t think I can stop. I want _so much_.” Slowly she raised Kurogane’s hand, dragging her fingertips over skin that grew slippery beneath her touch as they trailed higher and higher, and when her hand curved at the apex of soft thighs it was to cup dewy curls and the warmth beneath them. “Here,” said Fai, completely unashamed; her hips lifted, her whole body arching to press into Kurogane’s palm. “Touch me here.” The hunger in her eyes as they fell to Kurogane’s face ( _hot and heavy-lidded, almost violet in the lamplight that melted in their liquid depths_ ) was enough to coil heat in Kurogane’s blood, to throb between her legs like an ache unfulfilled.

“Whatever the lady wants,” murmured Kurogane, watching Fai’s mouth fall open in naked delight as she crooked her fingers; a soft, happy noise suspired from Fai’s lips when she curled her fingertips, rubbing gently into slick heat and tracing long, slow lines with each dragging touch. Fai shivered blissfully, head rolling and hips rocking, and Kurogane had to bite her lip to stop the grin that threatened her mouth. She couldn’t feel smug just yet, she’d barely gotten _started_ \- and no matter if the gentle trembling in Fai’s shoulders suggested she was doing well. If Kurogane had her way, Fai was going to shake herself to _pieces_ by the time she was through with her.

“Yes,” whispered Fai, her voice threaded with need; her fingers slipped free from Kurogane’s wrist, her hands fisting aimlessly atop her thighs as her hips rolled into the stroke of Kurogane’s fingers. “That’s... _mmm_.”

“Hold on to me,” said Kurogane softly, shifting her free hand briefly from the dip in the small of Fai’s back and snagging her by the elbow. “Just hold on, as hard as you need too.” Immediately Fai’s hands fell to clasp her shoulders, blunt fingernails biting into Kurogane’s bare skin as her hands spasmed, and when Kurogane’s hand came back to the graceful arch of Fai’s back, sliding slow and sure down the sweat-slick length of her spine, the woman above her bent almost double.

Fai moaned, long and slow and sweet, her head dipping low so that her hair fell about her face in a glorious mess, and if there was anything more satisfying than that sound, Kurogane hadn’t discovered it yet. “Ah, ah, ahh _ha~hn_ ,” panted the woman in her lap, writhing into the palm of Kurogane’s hand; there may have been a way that Kurogane could have stopped herself from swaying forward to press her lips to the hollow of Fai’s throat, flicking her tongue out to trace the salt there, but right now, she didn’t wanna know about it.

The motion of her fingers sped up, quicker and slicker as the seconds passed. “H-harder,” said Fai, _gasped_ Fai, hips stuttering in frantic little circles. “Ooh, _harder_. Faster. Come on now, don’t make me, _mm_ , beg.”

“You offered, before,” growled Kurogane, because her throat felt too tight and her heart was beating too fast to do anything else; her breath was whistling through her teeth, chest heaving as sweat broke out across her brow and trickled hotly down the side of her face. “Maybe I wanna take you up on that.”

“Oh, _please_ ,” said Fai, head lolling back and eyelids fluttering as her back arched; the insistent press of her hips forward, forward, forward into the stroke of Kurogane’s fingers was almost as demanding as the heat in her voice. And maybe that was meant to be a challenge, because the gleam of blue beneath the fan of lush eyelashes fairly scorched where it fell to Kurogane’s face. “I’d like to see you try,” she purred, rolling into the next stroke with a sleek little ripple that swayed down her spine and into Kurogane’s lap, leaving her thighs slippery with sweat beneath the hot press of Fai’s own. “I really, _nnnh_ , really would.”

The heat in her words left no room for doubt, left Kurogane with nothing but the rush of her heartbeat, the coiling ache in her belly, the slick throb between her legs as she pressed her thighs together and forced her thoughts away from how _good_ it would be to just throw Fai down and have her, leave her writhing in the tangled sheets and demanding more, more, _more_ -

Abruptly, she had to close her eyes and press her forehead against warm, sweat-slick skin for a moment, her breath stuttering in her chest. _Fuck_. She was seconds away from losing it and Fai had barely touched her; if she wanted to make this woman fall apart she’d better get her fucking act together. Kurogane swallowed hard, forcing herself to ignore the pounding in her head, and crooked her fingers gently, curling them upwards just a little; the hungry little noise Fai made all but spoke for itself, but she had to ask anyway. Asking was _important_. “Do you want me?” she murmured, voice thick as she teased with two fingertips, sliding them in tiny, trembling circles. “Do you want this?”

“Oh fuck _yes_ ,” groaned Fai, and when Kurogane pressed into that wet warmth in one smooth stroke she shuddered all over, her breath shaking in her throat, choking out of her in great needy gulps. She rocked her hips, hard, all but slamming down into the glide of Kurogane’s fingers, and the hands she clawed at Kurogane’s shoulders softened to slide around the back of her neck, tangling up in handfuls of her hair. “ _There_ ,” she sighed, pressing Kurogane’s head to her breasts, “oh, there. Mm, just let me,” and Kurogane stilled, closing her eyes with her hand cupped warm between Fai’s thighs and her arm trembling as Fai panted soft, heavy breaths across the top of her head.

Fai’s heartbeat was thundering against her ear, racing with heat and need, and it was too easy to turn her head just a little and press her lips to where that sound roared beneath flesh and bone. “I’ve got you,” muttered Kurogane, the words spilling out before she could think better of them. “I’ve got you.”

“Oh, you certainly do,” mumbled Fai, voice thick. She shivered, slowly, a prolonged quiver that took her over by inches until she was writhing in the palm of Kurogane’s hand once again. “Y-you can move now. _Please_.”

She wasn’t teasing now, because Fai had asked and asked nicely, and if Kurogane was grinning into the swell of her chest, lips parted against the sweat-slick curve of a breast -teeth scraping lightly, lightly, just enough to make Fai gasp and prickle goosebumps over fair skin- well, the only one who could see it was the one woman she _wanted_ to, and that was just fine. So she curled her fingers in just the right way, Fai’s hips jolting with little stutters where Kurogane beckoned her with each stroke, her breath turning gasping and hungry when Kurogane pressed her thumb _there_ and held her still while she broke apart; and when the first crest was over she didn’t stop, not until her arm was trembling from the strain and Fai was shaking as though she was the heart of an earthquake with Kurogane the only thing she could cling to if she hoped to ride it through.

“Fuck,” moaned Fai, voice all scratched and broken, “fuck, fuck. _Hnnnh_ -!” The aftershocks came in little shudders, her body squeezing hot around Kurogane’s fingers, and she stroked Fai gently through them even as her breath panted feverish and damp into her ear, the woman in her lap clinging to her shoulders in desperation. “Hah- _ahhh_...” and that was a sigh, tension bleeding from Fai’s trembling frame in one slow wave that left her resting and warm, legs splayed limply and her arms the kind of deadweight Kurogane was happy to have draped over her shoulders.

“Oh,” said Fai, after a little while, and her voice was husky and soft. “Mm, you really _are_ as good as you think you are,” she murmured, and didn’t seem to mind when Kurogane chuckled.

“I know,” said Kurogane, bringing her free hand down to curl gently under Fai’s arse and lift her just a little upwards, enough that their damp skin parted with a slick, sucking sound and she could ease her other hand free with all the gentleness she could bring to bear. Fai moaned still, a slow and drawn out sound, her fingers twitching in Kurogane’s hair and pulling it just right- sign enough that her boasting wasn’t just empty air. Everything she said was true, even if it was cocky- Kurogane was many things, but she’d never be a liar. And besides, what was the point of doing anything at all if you didn’t want to be good at it?

“Mm,” was all Fai said to that, curling languidly backwards as Kurogane lowered her down and looped her arms easily around the slender curve of her waist, Fai shifting so that she could look down without craning her neck too far. Her eyes were dazed, heavy-lidded and drowsy as they settled on Kurogane’s face, but for all the post-coital laziness writ large over Fai’s expression ( _in the lush curve of her mouth, those lips bitten swollen; in the sigh of her breath, satisfaction in every exhale_ ) there was a spark there, beneath those thick lashes; a glint of something hungry in her gaze- and Kurogane was a _liar_ if she said she didn’t want to see it grow.

Because yeah, Kurogane needed it now, she could admit that; needed something ( _anything_ , _everything_ ) she saw promised in the depths of blue eyes, and the restless ache that made her hands shake just a little as she stroked them up the curve of Fai’s spine and back down again to the perfection of that peachy arse was really too fucking demanding to ignore. She shuddered a little, without meaning to, and all of a sudden that spark in Fai’s eyes seemed to sharpen, cutting her down to the quick as it trailed over her face.

“Look at you,” she sighed, exhaling slowly and tipping her head down just enough to press her lips to Kurogane’s forehead, her breath tickling warm over the damp of sweat-speckled skin. “Oh. You’re beautiful. You’re _gorgeous_. I just wanna put my mouth all over you, run my hands down your body,” and here Kurogane actually groaned as Fai’s hands fell from her shoulders and trailed down her back, blunt nails scratching all the way down her spine in tingling lines. Yes, fucking _finally_ , about time Fai put those long clever fingers to good use. And Fai was clearly willing to be doing so, murmuring filthy things into Kurogane’s hair as her hands stroked down, down, her hands curling eagerly about the elastic of Kurogane’s underwear and tugging playfully- before Fai’s hands fell suddenly still, startled into stopping.

“Hey, I didn’t say _stop_.” The words can out more pleading than she would have liked, Kurogane blurting them out before she could think to bite them back, but Fai was staring at her with something like wonderment and at this point she was too confused and too aroused to think straight. “What?”

“You’re... you’re wearing a _g-string_?” Fai asked breathily.

Kurogane blinked, unsure why this was important. “Uh, yeah...? I usually do- VPL and all that.”

Fai stared at her for a long moment, long enough that Kurogane was seriously starting to feel antsy, but when Fai finally spoke, it was in a velvety, husky kind of voice- the kind of voice that sounded like it should be doing voiceovers for the bluest, filthiest film to ever get banned in seven countries. “I can’t decide if I want to push you on your back and fuck you senseless,” said Fai slowly, “or if I wanna flip you on your stomach and just bite you all over to leave teethmarks everywhere I can reach,” and Kurogane actually had to bite her lip as her blood rushed suddenly upwards to her face, making her flush like she hadn’t since she was fucking _sixteen_.

“Uh,” said Kurogane intelligently, because the blood that wasn’t burning hot in her cheeks was currently sluicing downwards in a slow, spiralling drain that took any brains she had left with it and made her stomach swoop eagerly at the predatory gleam that flared to life in those impossibly blue eyes. “Either- either is good.” Because it was, oh fuck yes it was, and provided _something_ started happening soon, Kurogane could honestly care less what, as long as it involved her and Fai and that hungry edge to Fai’s smile.

“You are so very illegally cute, you know that?” Fai shuddered a little, a blissful expression flicking over her face, much the same as it had when she’d first tried the Edonis Hotel’s signature _chocolat_ _gateau_ last Sunday, and that it was _her_ making Fai look like _that_ was something Kurogane couldn’t help but feel pleased about. “ _Yeah_ ,” Fai sighed, “I think I’m gonna have to go with that first one,” and here she lifted her hands to Kurogane’s shoulders and leant all of her weight forward, forcing Kurogane to topple back against the mattress before she had time to do more than blink stupidly in response.

“Oh, look at you,” said Fai again as she fell, the words worshipful, and warm lips met the slope of Kurogane’s throat, soft hair tickling the underside of her chin. “You’re beautiful. _Beautiful_. Have I told you that? I feel like I’ve told you that, doesn’t matter, I can say it again,” she mumbled, her mouth trailing down in a slow, warm slide over skin that was aching for touch. Kurogane squirmed, unable to stop herself -dammit, being ticklish was the _worst_ \- but just as Fai’s teeth scraped oh-so-faintly against the arch of her collarbone ( _and oh fuck, she wanted those teeth, wanted more of that but her voice was too tight to speak_ ) she was raising her head again, grinning like she’d been given the keys to a toystore and Kurogane was the very first thing she wanted to play with.

“Your arms,” said Fai, and her hands stroked open palmed over the slope of Kurogane’s shoulders, trailing down the muscle of her biceps, fingers squeezing just lightly, “ _mm_ , I love a girl with muscle. When you picked me up before -just picked me up, right off the ground!- I almost lost it before we even got started,” she confided, voice a low hum. Beneath her touch, Kurogane’s skin prickled in the best of ways, but Fai wasn’t done yet, and when her hands lifted from Kurogane’s elbows and splayed wide over the ( _trembling_ ) flat of Kurogane’s stomach, her breath rushed out between her teeth in a shaky sigh.

“And _this_ ,” she purred, “I mean, damn. I just wanna,” and Kurogane didn’t catch the end of that sentence, because Fai’s head was already dipping low, her spine arching delightfully and silky hair pooling soft over the span of Kurogane’s breasts, her chest and belly jumping when Fai’s mouth met her sternum and trailed down in a glorious hot smear, that wet tongue snaking slick down the line of her body and teasing every twitching muscle it passed over. Her breath came harder when Fai’s tongue darted into her navel, circling it twice before Fai kissed her just below it; the press of her lips was reverent enough that Kurogane had to actually close her eyes, because _damn_. No one had ever treated her like this and she almost didn’t know what to do with it.

“You’re a work of art,” sighed Fai, nuzzling her face into Kurogane’s stomach. “God. One day, I’m gonna cover you in melted chocolate and just lick it off.” Melted chocolate was not something Kurogane had ever thought about in the context of her abs, but she was rapidly coming to the conclusion that she’d let Fai use her as a fucking fruit platter if she really wanted to. “If I met you the year I turned seventeen, I would have spent my whole summer getting hot and sweaty over you,” she murmured, lips moving soft against Kurogane’s skin and sending little tingles of electricity into her with every passing stroke. Kurogane didn’t actually think she could blush anymore at this point -all of her blood was elsewhere, pooling hot between her thighs and making her dizzy from the throb of it- but her ears made an effort, burning hot enough that she half wanted to clap her hands over them. Except no, one hand was tangled in the sheets and the other had fallen to Fai’s hair, threading it silky-soft between her fingers, and she wasn’t in the mood to let go.

She shuddered a little when Fai’s hands slid to her thighs, squeezing; one hand curled under her knee and then quite suddenly Fai was moving down the bed, pressing kisses to skin that rarely saw sunlight as she lifted Kurogane’s leg up and over her shoulder. “You’ve got _gorgeous_ legs,” purred Fai, her hair tickling enough that goosebumps rose beneath it. Her tone of voice was so delighted that Kurogane’s toes actually curled just hearing it, and the cheerful hum Fai made, her hands stroking warm over twitching muscle, made Kurogane shake helplessly. “All I wanted since I first saw them was to just wrap them around my head and bury my face between your thighs,” sighed Fai, and the gleam in her eyes was pure wickedness, distilled and lustful and impossibly blue. “Will you let me do that?”

“Whatever you want,” groaned Kurogane, face on fire -fuck, she was not some _virgin schoolgirl_ , this whole blushing thing was getting ridiculous- and bit her lip as Fai’s tongue slipped behind the crease of her knee, trailing down, down to the juncture of her thighs. “ _Nghh_.”

“Mm,” agreed Fai, easing Kurogane’s other leg up and over her shoulder; blonde hair dipped between her thighs as Fai lowered her head to swipe her tongue down the front of Kurogane’s underwear in a broad, flat lick that punched the breath from her chest, starbursts of light flickering in her belly from the smooth wet stroke of it.

“You want me to take those off?” Kurogane mumbled when she could actually breathe and not just pant, fingers knotting desperately in threads of soft blonde hair, and when Fai just licked her again -a slow, hot drag that made Kurogane’s hips surge up without consulting any other part of her- right through damp and clinging cotton, she took that as a no.

“I’m happy with this,” said Fai cheerfully, breathing the words hot on the inside of Kurogane’s thigh, her breath fogging against slick skin. She traced the tip of her tongue in a delicate line along the seam where cotton met skin, and Kurogane broke out in full body shivers when Fai oh-so-carefully caught the edge of the hem with her teeth, tugging just lightly but more than enough to send a quiver all down the elastic. “They look so good on you, I’d rather you leave them on,” she murmured.

“S-sure, I can do that,” managed Kurogane, inordinately pleased with herself for only stuttering once.

“And besides,” purred Fai, and the vibration of her voice seemed to hum right through cloth and into all the places Kurogane was aching, “if I want ‘em out of the way, all I have to do is _this_.”

‘This’ was her teeth catching cloth again, tugging firmer this time; clinging cotton parting slowly from the slickness between her thighs, the tip of Fai’s nose nudging it deftly aside, and the press of Fai’s lips as they slid over her skin -like silk, warm and soft and caressing- sent a jolt of sensation right down to Kurogane’s core. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” she whimpered, _actually fucking whimpered_ , and just when the sound that clawed up her throat couldn’t actually get more pathetic, her head tossing back and her toes curling helplessly, Fai licked her again- and again, and _again_ , quick feline flicks of the tip of her tongue that felt like lightning crackling up her spine and sparking down every nerve.

This time, Kurogane didn’t fight the moan that squeezed through her teeth, not when Fai’s hand slid warm and firm up her thigh to ease her underwear out of the way -the snap of the elastic travelling all the way down the line of her g-string like a guitar string strummed- and make it easier for Fai to sigh gently against her naked skin and tease with the tip of her nose, tracing circles even as the lap of her tongue slowed to something careful and measured. That touch glided across and around where she needed it most, tracing patterns Kurogane couldn’t define, and the greedy huffing of Fai’s breath as her strokes pressed deeper and deeper had Kurogane twisting helplessly beneath her.

She wanted, _wanted_ \- she wanted a lot of things, actually, like _more_ and _harder_ and _faster, damn you_ , but the pace Fai was setting was slow and steady and almost a little cruel, and the words just wouldn’t come. Kurogane’s hips were lifting in stuttering circles with every stroke now, pleasure flushing through her beneath every scorching glide of that tongue. Heat was pooling in her belly, a rolling wave that was building, building; her vision was blurring at little at the edges, her breath tight in her throat as Fai’s hands spread warmly against the inside of her thighs, each fingertip a burning brand against damp skin. Those hands eased her legs further apart and _held them there_ , even as Kurogane tried to squeeze them back again -half-embarrassed and half-thrilled by the fact that Fai was stopping her- and Fai’s laughter hummed right through her, soft hair tickling against skin that burned with sensitivity, each clinging strand a ghost of a caress she could just barely feel.

“She should just let go if she can’t hold on any longer,” murmured Fai, easing back just enough to sigh the words in a soft rush of warm breath, lips just barely brushing her skin. Kurogane jerked, legs twitching helplessly- but Fai’s hands were hooked under her knees now, thumbs pressing in to the outside of the joint to hold her steady -to hold her _open_ \- and she couldn’t move.

( _she_ _could’ve, if she wanted to; could’ve kicked her way free so easily- but she didn’t want to, and that was the best thing about it_)

Fuck, she was dizzy; the room was spinning, the ceiling swimming above her as her eyes squeezed shut and her breath shuddered in her ribs and her head smashed back against the bed. “Go on,” said Fai gently, her voice soft and kind and _hungry_ , and this time the drag of her tongue was forceful, insistent, stroking in a broad hot lick that set Kurogane to shaking. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Kurogane groaned, teeth all but sinking through her bottom lip. With an invitation like _that_ , what the hell else what she supposed to do?

She came apart on the next stroke, the tip of Fai’s tongue teasing in little flutters of heat that were just shy of excruciating, far too good to hold up against even if she’d wanted to; Kurogane’s vision blurred completely as tears squeezed from the corners of her eyes, mouth falling helplessly open and the sound that welled up from her chest ( _from her belly, from that ache deep inside_ ) was one she could never have hoped to hold back, pouring up her throat and washing through her teeth like the tide coming in. It rolled through her like a wave, spreading from the bright point of ecstasy between her thighs and surging out in cascading swell of tensing muscle and arching back: her knees locked over Fai’s shoulders, her hand spasming in a tangle of Fai’s hair, her toes curled against empty air as her head rolled against the mattress, all of it a desperate echo of the crescendo that crashed through her with breathtaking force and swept her away completely.

When Kurogane came back to herself however long it was later -back down to earth, really, considering she’d just about hit the fucking ceiling and smashed right through it to the stars outside- it was to the slow tickle of Fai’s hair against the inside of her hip, a giggle of a breath huffing warm against damp skin where Fai was sprawled between her legs, pillowed on the slope of her thigh. “What,” she muttered, and winced at the rasp of her voice. Damn, her throat hurt. “What’re you grinning at?” she managed, swallowing twice before she could speak past the pinch of it. Because yeah, she could _feel_ that catty grin; feel it stretching the comfortable silence that fell over them both, just barely enough to be heard past the drumming of Kurogane’s heartbeat still pounding in her ears.

“You’ve got _such_ a lovely voice,” sighed Fai, rolling her head up a little, just enough that Kurogane could see her face. She was slick from nose to chin, skin shining and wet, lips swollen-soft; she looked entirely too smug, eyes glittering with a come-hither gleam. “I hope I get the chance to make you sing more often.”

An hour ago, Kurogane would have spluttered over that; would have turned bright red and roared up a protesting storm as her face flushed and her ears burned- but fuck it, she was too tired now, skin buzzing with the delicious warm throb of a _really fucking good_ orgasm -a proper back-breaking, knee-quaking, breath-stealing, head-reeling orgasm like no one had ever quite managed to give her before- and it wasn’t like she didn’t _know_ she was a screamer anyway.

So she raised her hand slowly -ignoring the way her arm shook, all her muscles loose and slack- and just flicked Fai lazily in the forehead, not even hard enough to make a noise. And when Fai snagged her hand to nuzzle her face against it, pressing her lips soft against Kurogane’s palm, _well_. She couldn’t be bothered pretending she didn’t like it.

“Shower?” murmured Fai, a few moments later; it was half a question, half a sigh, and Kurogane trailed her hand down the arch of that graceful neck, her fingers trailing soft through the wisps of silky hair that stuck to sweat-damp skin. She wasn’t tired anymore, the afterglow fading to a slow heat banked in her belly like she’d swallowed coals, and a shower _would_ be nice -a chance to wash away slick and sweat, soap each other up in a froth of foam, get clean beneath the rushing fall of hot water as it drummed against their skin, and then let themselves get all dirty all over again as they pressed each other up against cool tiles- but she had a better idea.

“Bath,” said Kurogane firmly, sitting up at last. Her hand slid free from Fai’s face, stroked down the curve of her throat ( _felt the pulse that fluttered eager against her fingertips_ ) and curled warmly around the perfect curve of a milky shoulder before slipping gently down to the swell of her breast, teasing just lightly at the peachy-soft peak that tightened beneath her fingertips.

In Kurogane’s lap, with fine fair hair spilling over her thighs in a silky mess that begged for fingers to run through it, Fai shivered delightfully. “Oh, I _love_ the way you think,” she purred, blue eyes heavy-lidded and hot, and if she looked so damn pleased about it that Kurogane just _had_ to lean down and kiss her, chasing any teasing words away beneath the glide of her tongue- well, that was _Kurogane’s_ business and no one else’s.

                                                                                                                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> Mad love as always to my darling twinthing for reading through this and holding my hand as I skipped gleefully towards damnation, and to everyone who encouraged me to write more porn.
> 
> I still have no regrets.


End file.
